1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in seat belt retractors, and more specifically to an emergency release device for seat belt retractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt retractors in use today include a locking mechanism for preventing extension of seat belt webbing in emergency situations. Such situations may arise in response to a collision or rapid deceleration of the vehicle, or as a result of the vehicle assuming an orientation other than upright. This latter circumstance may arise should the vehicle veer off the road into a ditch, for example. In seat belt systems of the so called "active" type which typically include a seat belt buckle assembly, in the event the locking mechanism of the retractor should jam as a result of the collision or be in a non-releasable position as a result of the vehicle orientation, the occupant can release himself by opening the buckle. However, seat belt systems of the so called "passive" type often do not include a releasable buckle and release of the occupant, especially in situations in which the vehicle is in an other than normal orientation, may be difficult. Some passive seat belt systems that have been proposed include a connection of the seat belt to the vehicle door and should the vehicle result in an unusual orientation such that the retractor is locked against further protraction of the webbing, it may be difficult for the occupant to open the door and egress from the vehicle.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an emergency release mechanism were provided which permits egress from the vehicle in such situations.